Anthology of the Dancing Shadows
by Shadowclaw98
Summary: A series of short stories, one-shots, etc in my Shadowsverse. Multiple genres. Multiple characters and OCs. CURRENT: How did something so brilliant go so wrong? Some say it began on Prosperity's Junction. Others say it began on Destiny Islands. This is the story of how one man started his quest for Kingdom Hearts.


**A/N: **What's up bitcheeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Welcome to the Anthology of the Dancing Shadows. This is a side compilation of short stories in various points of the Shadowsverse's timeline and will detail what is happening when the guys are not fighting the forces of evil as well as add some depth to stuff that wasn't explained in the main series OR containing stories that, for whatever reason, can't fit into the main series. So, shall we get started?

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>The following is a non-profit fanfiction. _Kingdom Hearts _and _Final Fantasy _are owned by Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company, Tetsuya Nomura and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Please support the official release.

**Story One**

**Chapter 1: Mastery**

**(Age of Ultron trailer 2 theme- Fkabow Hecko)**

_**?**_

_Some say it began when Ansem arrived on Destiny Islands._

_Others say it began on Prosperity's Junction. The darkness festering in him like a plague. One seed of doubt that made him question his masters._

_Heh. It didn't matter._

_His heart had been 'infected'..._

_Tied to the darkness..._

_Soon to be completely eclipsed..._

_There was so, so much to learn..._

_He understood so little..._

_To the heart seeking freedom, the Land of Departure was a prison, shackling the heart to duty...honour..._

_All corrupted in the name of peace._

_When presented with a choice, corrupted peace...or balanced chaos, the man sought to escape those shackles. _

_He sought a way to bring true balance to the Universe..._

_And so he opened his heart to darkness._

_All worlds begin in darkness. And all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, _consumes _it! Such is its nature. Look at your wars. Your political disputes, your petty, petty religious conflicts. Darkness eats away at you all as it was meant to._

_In the end, all hearts return to the darkness whence it came! Darkness is the heart's _true_ essence._

_The King needed a proxy._

_He wanted order._

_Me? _

_I just wanted a good time._

-*AotDS*-

_**Age: 37**_

With one piercing lunge it was all over. His breath was staggered as he pushed the body off of his Keyblade, taking in what had happened. Xehanort watched as blood oozed out and pooled underneath Master Amano's body. It'd been done.

The Land of Departure's corrupted council was dead.

He turned swiftly, coat lapping at his feet. It wouldn't be long until someone found him, he had to move quickly. Return to the Badlands like the King told him to, then he could rebuild the universe how it was meant to be. The tyranny of light would be no more.

He reached the courtyard, looking at the rising sun. Shielding his eyes he took in one last look at its beauty, one last deep breath of its air. He sighed, sad that it'd come to this. The council needed to be taken down, but his friends? Could he live with that?

He had to. He had made the choice. Now he had to see it through to the end.

Xehanort opened a dark corridor.

**(End)**

"Xehanort!" came the roar of his best friend.

Xehanort turned his head a little, just enough to see him, enough to hide what little guilt he had left.

"Eraqus."

**ROGUE**

_**Land of Departure**_

_**Age: 21**_

"Eraqus!" Xehanort whispered, shaking his friend. "Wake up!"

The sleeping form of his best friend stirred a little. Xehanort grumbled, punching him in the gut. That got him up.

Eraqus coughed in pain. "What the hell?!" he spluttered.

"What?" Xehanort laughed. "Anyone would think that muscular physique of yours was just for show!"

Eraqus rolled his eyes and put his hair in a short ponytail. He looked at Xehanort, who was grinning like a little kid on a Saturday more. He was dressed in full Keyblade armour, plain and simple, like an old medieval knight of the realm. Black with silver linings. Eraqus could tell, not just from the bags under Xehanort's eyes, that he had been up all night polishing it. Eraqus got up and went to the sink.

"You do know they don't allow armour for the Mark of Mastery?" he reminded Xehanort as he washed his face.

"I know," Xehanort said sheepishly. "I just wanted to make an effort."

"...You're acting like an excited kid," Eraqus laughed.

Xehanort laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I just...this means a lot to me. Being a full Keyblade Master and changing the world is...it's a privilege, you know? Beats being stuck on the Islands my entire life"

Eraqus chuckled as he put on his haori. "Can't argue with that."

When Eraqus was ready the pair set out to the Grand Hall. The Land of Departure was a beautiful sight to behold. Golden archways lined the corridors of marble. Rare plants and statues were placed down them every now and then and the golden sun shone through the windows, out of which you could see beautiful rolling green hills that went on as far as the eye could see. It was a serene place, the seat of peace and order throughout the Realm of Light.

"Morning, Yukataka," Eraqus greeted as a tall man joined them.

"Morning, you two," Yukataka said, smiling warmly, brushing the fringe of his turquoise hair out of his eyes. "All set for the big day?"

"Oh, yeah!" Xehanort said with fierce determination.

"Don't get over excited," Eraqus cautioned. "It messes with your focus."

"Ah, leave him be," Yukataka said, walking between them, putting his arms around them both and bringing them in close.

"Jeez, you're heavy!" Xehanort grunted as the pair of them stumbled.

"Suck it up," Yukataka grinned. "And _you_." He turned to Eraqus. "Shouldn't be so serious."

"I'd rather do the celebrating _after_ we pass," Eraqus said simply as they entered the Grand Hall.

Yukataka looked at Xehanort, then shrugged.

"Xehanort! Eraqus!" their master barked from the large window.

"Well, I wish you luck," Yukataka said, bowing extravagantly then turning to flirt with a nearby woman, leaving Xehanort and Eraqus to meet with their master.

Master Amano was a tall, broad man. He was lean, athletic and he had square jawed, stern yet friendly face of a teacher. He had black hair that flowed down to his waist like water and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and white haori and looked like he was some distant relation to Eraqus. Maybe he was? Xehanort didn't know.

Beside him was a short, wiry man with greying slick hair. His nose was large and his face was long, making the black dots of his eyes look ridiculously small. He was in a haori as well, but his thin frame made it look comically big. Under his chin was a small excuse of a beard. This was Master Ipati, the head of the Keyblade Council. His word was law.

The two students bowed to them. "Good morning, Masters!"

"You're late," Ipati said.

"Now, now, Master, it does not matter," Amano said softly.

"If it were a Heartless threat it would matter!" Ipati said. "We cannot bring order to the Universe if your students can't even show up to the Mark of Mastery on time." He looked at the straightened Xehanort and Eraqus. "Who said you could stop?" he snapped, the two students bowing immediately.

"Master, please, five minutes isn't worth the fuss," Amano told him, a bit sterner. "I will assure you that they will be ready. "

Ipati looked up at Amano, arrogantly glaring at the man. He paused before deciding to leave. "Very well. I shall see you in the meeting this afternoon. Ensure you've ironed out the kinks before then." The door slammed behind him when he left the room, making Xehanort and Eraqus jump a little.

Amano sighed. "You may rise."

"Ah my back," Xehanort grumbled, stretching. "I'm gonna end up with a hunch at this rate."

"How that man became our leader is beyond me," Eraqus muttered.

"Master Ipati is brilliant tactician and strategist," Amano explained. "We've had ten years of peace under him. I hope it may continue," he let a small frown escape him. "Though his Napoleon complex could do with a little work."

Eraqus cracked a smile while Xehanort chuckled.

"Now, I know that the Mark of Mastery is normal given when you come of age, but since you, Xehanort, joined our ranks at a late stage I have had to postpone it for you. Since you both have studied together I believe it will pose an interesting challenge. Your first task." He gave a quick flick of the wrist, summoning eight orbs of light around him. "Destroy these orbs as quickly as you can. They will not harm you, but they will make it difficult for you to reach them. Ready yourselves."

The pair summoned their Keyblades, Eraqus' basic and brown, yet strong and powerful, Xehanort's silver, almost regal looking. The hilt in the form of angel wings and two turquoise gems at the teeth and guard.

"Begin!"

The orbs of light started darting around, keeping to the edges of the room. Eraqus took the left with Xehanort heading right. No sooner had Xehanort got there he managed to destroy an orb with an Blizzaga spell, twirling his Keyblade under his arm and firing another Blizzaga at one behind him.

"Two down!" Xehanort smiled, looking over at Eraqus.

Eraqus had managed to take down two and was busy chasing down his third. The third orb flew up high, Eraqus using a nearby bench to reach it. The orb darted back on itself and headed towards Xehanort. He rushed to it, taking it out with a Thundaga spell. Eraqus landed, grunted a thanks and threw a Fire Raid to take out another orb that was sneaking behind Xehanort.

The pair then dashed to the last two orbs. The orbs split off from each other, one going hight, the other going scraping the floor. Xehanort dived on the floor, slashing the orb and destroying it.

"Xehanort, little help?" Eraqus asked, jumping over him.

Xehanort grinned deviously, casting Magnega up above Eraqus. Eraqus was pulled upwards, using the spinning of the magnetic orb to pull himself round and destroying the final orb with a Firaga.

Eraqus landed with the graceful of a gymnast, Xehanort getting to his feet. Master Amano walked up to them, applauding. "Very good," he said with a warm smile. "Excellent teamwork as well."

"It's like you said, Master," Xehanort said. "We trained together, therefore we know how to work together."

Amano nodded. "Now for your final task. Take to opposite ends of the hall."

The students obliged, standing at opposite ends. Eraqus turned, shielding his eyes from glare of the sun that came through the window. Xehanort was lucky to be in the shadows. Amano stood between the two of them, overseeing each of them.

"Both of you have been chosen by the Keyblade as candidates," Amano recited. "But this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail. Equally, both of you may not. There are no winners. Only truths. And when equal powers clash, their true natures are revealed." He looked at them both, now speaking personally. "You are two of my most gifted students. I trust each of you will give it your best and I wish you the best of luck." He stepped back. "Now..._begin!_"

Eraqus went on the offensive, closing the gap to ensure Xehanort's long range spells didn't have much effect. Xehanort had anticipated this and blocked when Eraqus struck. He beat Eraqus back and fired off a Blizzaga. Eraqus slide to the side and dashed to him again, slashing him on the arm. Xehanort hissed in pain and struck Eraqus, narrowly missing his cheek.

"So that's how it is?" Eraqus chuckled.

"I'm not giving this up easily," Xehanort said, jumping back and firing a mix of Blizzaga and Thundaga. Eraqus dashed to avoid them, launching Firaga and Faith spells at him, which Xehanort avoided also.

Amano watched them with great interest. Neither of them were letting up, but none of their attacks were misfired, all precise in their purpose, all testing the other as though they were trying to figure each other out. Each knew the others abilities; Xehanort was a powerful magic user and Eraqus was very good at overwhelming his opponent. However, both had opposed fighting strategies and by the looks of things neither of them wanted to give up their range.

Amano was right.

This was an interesting challenge.

Eraqus managed to back Xehanort into a corner, slashing wildly with uppercuts and horizontal slashes and forcing Xehanort to defend. Xehanort didn't lose focus and concentrated on the rhythm of the slashes. Three short, quick attacks followed by a long uppercut then another short one. He waited for Eraqus to uppercut again, catching the teeth of _Master's Defender_ with the teeth of his own Keyblade and dragging it down, blasting Eraqus back with a powerful Thundaga.

Eraqus slid back, a smile peeking out of the corner of his mouth. He launched a Firaga as Xehanort launched a Blizzaga. They each impacted the other, disarming them both.

"Enough," Amano announced. "You have both been disarmed and I have reached my decision."

Xehanort and Eraqus quickly ran to Amano, standing opposite him. Amano looked over them. The pair waited with baited breath as Amano started to speak. "You both fought admirably. It was quick, but I believe it spoke a thousand words of your skills and abilities and...I couldn't be prouder. I am glad to announce that you have both earned the Mark of Mastery."

Eraqus and Xehanort both looked at each other in a mix of shock and happiness, high fiving each other. This was something Xehanort had dreamed of since he was boy. He could finally go to other Worlds, helping others.

"You're duties begin tomorrow," Amano continued. "For now, you may celebrate."

"Drinks at the Summit?" Xehanort asked his friend.

"Are you buying?"

"I'm buying."

"I'm drinking."

-*AotDS*-

_**Land of Departure, Summit**_

**(Destiny's Union- KH BBS OST)**

The two friends sat on the edge of the summit, a crate of beer next to them. It was night and the moon shone brightly, made more beautiful by the stars.

"I never thought I'd get of the Islands, you know," Xehanort said.

"I know, you've said about four hundred times already," Eraqus chuckled.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true."

Xehanort punched Eraqus in the arm lightly, Eraqus spitting out his drink as he laughed. "Now I can finally..._be _something. Something more." He gazed at the stars. "I honestly can't wait."

He watched two meteors shoot across the sky. Eraqus watched contently. "Sorta symbolic isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Is that all you've got to say?" Eraqus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I know you're into your symbolism, but they're just meteors," Xehanort shrugged.

"Wow, you really are a 'glass-is-half-empty' guy sometimes, you know that?"

Xehanort snorted. "You'll be pulling out wayfinders next!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ into symbolism," Eraqus laughed.

The pair laughed for a while, relishing the good atmosphere.

"We have a fruit on Destiny Islands," Xehanort said. "It's meant to represent this...unbreakable connection, I dunno. That's what the wayfinders are based on."

Eraqus smiled and opened another beer. "Then may we never get driven apart! To being brothers forever!"

Xehanort raised his. "To being brothers forever!"

**(End 'Destiny's Union')**

-*AotDS*-

**(Age of Ultron trailer 2 theme- Fkabow Hecko)**

The two strangers watched Eraqus and Xehanort celebrate from a hidden outcrop on the cliff. The ironic thing about the Land of Departure was, for all its light, it could never be protected when night came.

"What do you make of them?" the tall, male one asked his partner, his voice sharp and precise with every word.

The female mused for a minute, twirling her long purple-black hair with her finger. "...Intriguing."

"How so?"

"They are both strong. If they are representative of the Keyblade Order's recruits then we _might _be in trouble for once," she sneered. "But there's something about the silver-haired one. Like...something has nested in his heart, dormant. Almost out of it's...time."

The tall one nodded, yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. He slowly smiled. "He could be useful."

The woman looked at the man, curious. "And how could he be useful, Sire? He's just a Keybearer."

"Precisely," the man replied, turning into a dark corridor. "Keep an eye on him. I expect we could have great things from this...'Xehanort'."


End file.
